Evil Bitch
by gab95lin
Summary: Set in 4x10 right after Elsa and Emma run away from Regina. SwanQueen. One shot. Rated M for sexy times.


**Hiya, **

**So I'm back after a long while, this time I wrote a one shot after last nights OUAT episode, here it is. Hope you enjoy and like; as always all I ask it's for feedback. **

**I will updating 50 shades this month, if I have the chance I will update 2-3 chapters at once, but as for right now I own you. For whoever reads my Spanish fic, sorry for lagging as well. Things are crazy at college with finals this week. But I couldn't leave this idea in my head so here we go!**

**-Gab95Lin**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Before she realized her body was slammed against the wall that hold her dear mirror. She could feel how her back took most of the impact, feeling how every inch of it was crushed down, leaving a slight pain begin, which later own would leave bruises. This was not the saviors doing but Elsa's magic. It didn't matter thought. At the end all that matter was that the savior would pay for this. Not because she left her inside her own vault, trap, not because she was sent flying across the room against the wall after making her rotten with hate. No. Emma Swan was yet to pay for her cruel and hurtful words, words that have yet to hurt her more than the psychical pain she was now experimenting. "Not only did I wanna break your heart. I wanted you to see me and Hook together. See the happiness you could never have and ruin it again, just like my mother did." Those simple words had make her break into million pieces. Pierced her heart like a thousand knifes all at once. As painful as seeing Henry get hurt when he was little and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Emma had played her cards and Regina was not happy with the outcome. It was a low blow, something she didn't expect, but she show no remorse.

She gather herself up as soon as she could, Elsa and Emma had made their way out running as fast as they could; they were not going to stay there and feel the wrath of Regina's anger fall on them. As she gather herself, Regina only saw their shadows as she got up, "SWANNNNN" she screamed at the top of her lungs, running as fast as her deliciously outfit allow her, she must admit, wearing a corset, leather pants and high heels boots was probably not the best outfit choice she could of made if she was going to be running around, chasing Emma down. But she was damn sure she look hot in the outfit. So everything else was just a little rock on her path.

She went to the only place she knew the blonde would run to. This time she wasn't running. Oh no, it's not ladies like to be running around like some stable boy, no, she was a queen. And not just any queen she was the Evil Queen. She was Regina Mills and she had magic; magic she wasn't whiling to waste. She decided she would give Emma a few minutes ahead, to make her think she had the advantage, and she did, but not for long.

Elsa and Emma where running through the woods, both heaving breathing, but there was nothing that would stop them from running, they had a new mission, they needed to stop the Snow Queen, specially now that they had being set free from the ribbons by Regina. Emma stopped a moment to look back, trying to see if Regina had followed them, she saw nothing, just then she allowed herself a smile, a victory smile. Just at the same moment she turned around purple smoke make its presence slowly transforming into Regina. If Emma was being honest she loved how terribly hot Regina's evil queen outfits made her look. Apparently when Regina was the evil queen she loved to show off her breast, not that she was complaining or anything. Or maybe it was just those two times Emma had the opportunity to encounter her that Regina happen to be wearing such a reviling outfits. Whatever the case was she blessed Regina's outfit choices. "Holy shit" Emma let out as a 'gotcha' smirked Regina stands in front of her. "Going somewhere Miss Swan?" Regina asked with her low raspy voice that made Emma tremble. "Regina I.. I can explain" Emma tried to say still trying to compose herself from the surprise of having Regina right in front of her, but it was too late, by the time she finished talking she was flying across the woods.

"What the actual fuck" Emma said as she quickly stranded up, "You're playing dirty" Emma said now giving her angry look at Regina and pointing at her, "Now, now Miss Swan, are you scare of me? Are you scare I will kill you?" Regina said taking a few steps towards Emma, her eyes were defeating, something that reminded Emma of her first encounter with Regina in the Enchanted Forest. Regina made sure her hips had an extra swing with every step she took, the smirk on her face never leaving her. Emma breathing became heavy, her chest going up and down, up and down, gaining speed as Regina got closer to her. In the blink of an eye Regina was standing right in front of her "Was it going to be savior? An eye for eye, or a heart for a heart?" Regina's nose was pressed against Emma's own, Emma could feel Regina's warm breath against her skin, her whole body covered by goose bumps. This was the effect Regina Mills had on her, but she was not yet to allow herself truly believe. No sir. That would mean she was in love with her. That would me her heart breaking into pieces for not being hers. For allowing Robin Hood being Regina's lover instead of her.

Not too long after Emma has stopped Elsa finally noticed that Emma was not behind her, as she went back she saw her and Regina together, too close together for them to just been arguing. Instead of interrupting she decided to go to Ingrid's herself.

"So what's it going to be Miss Swan?" Regina asked once more, this time her lips near Emma's ears, her voice was low and seductive. Was this a game she was playing? If it was Emma didn't know. What she did know was that she wouldn't fall for it. She pushed Regina off her with her right arm, "Stop this Regina, stop this and now!" She commanded. Taking two steps back, she was actually amaze she didn't fell. "Well. Well. Well. Isn't it adorable? The savior trying to play rough, you wanna play? Then let's play my way shall we dear?" Regina said handing Emma a sword, it was light, and it was golden. It had a Lyon flower, like Emma's own tattoos in the handle of the sword. "Are you sure you want to play like this Regina?" Emma asked with a smirk now running through her face. She knew Regina wasn't the type of woman who would have experience on this. No matter that she was queen back in the Enchanted Forest. This was not Regina's forth. "I don't want you to get hurt."

For Emma's amazement it was Regina who gave the first hit. The sword almost took Emma's left arm. "Really?" Emma asked as she lifted the sword to attack Regina. "Less talking more fighting Miss Swan" she said in position to attack again. Sword in right hand, point straight at Emma, her left hand next to rib cage, she hold the pose of a warrior. 'Shit' Emma said quickly positioning herself in the same position. Both women fought, swords were send up and down, both of them going back and forth around each other's, looks of hate, of worries and something else were given. "Regina please stop this nonsense" Emma said as she stroke another failed hit towards Regina "Why would I Miss Swam? You wanted to see my heart aching didn't you? What about I make yours ache with fear instead" Regina said taking a step forward. She got distracted and when she least expected Emma had her against a tree truck, Emma let her sword fall into the floor, followed by Regina's. Taking Regina's hands in her own, and placing them just above Regina's head with a brute force, assuring Regina wouldn't move, Emma look for Regina's gaze.

Both women had heavy breathing, both were sweaty and tired, but they would denied if anyone asked. They didn't want to look as weak. "Why do you hate me so much?" Emma asked looking for Regina's eyes, she wouldn't meet her eyes thought. It was as if she was hiding something "Regina look at me!" Emma proclaimed, applying a small amount of pressure on Regina's hands. It was then when she look up "Is that the way to treat your queen?" She said with her sass. Hiding her worried look away and bringing her fierce evil queen gaze out. "You're not my queen, you're not more than me. You are my equal. You are the woman I love" Emma said letting go of Regina's hands. "There I said it!" The brunettes facial expressions left a lot to wish. There was nothing. Her face and eyes were empty. Maybe it was true. Maybe Regina Mills was incapable of loving.

Regina was left paralyze. Had Emma Swan just openly admitted she loved her? Was that the reason she had mentioned her relationship with the dirty pirate earlier that night? "You can't possible be serious about that?" She said in a mocking way, "How could the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming love me? The savior, the product of True Love, in love with the Evil Queen, the queen of darkness and the owner of all the pain you have ever gone through" She said "I'm evil, don't you know?" She said taking two steps closer, she was playing with her fingers, trying to keep herself together, trying to keep her mascara of evil on, if only Emma would say it again looking her straight into her eyes. "Miss Swan" she said more serious. "God damn it Regina!" Emma said trowing her hands into the air, "How blind can you be? Even Elsa thinks we are made for each other!" She said walking from side to side, Regina was glad they were in the middle of the forest were no one could see them, other wise she could not deal with this drama without pretending to to feel or care about it. 'Should I kiss her? Should I hug her? No what if she rejects me? I could not take that. I barley managed what she told me tonight. No. Yes! No! Yes! God what do I do?' Regina had her own mental battle. 'That's it!' She said, she took the last few steps that were between her and Emma. She took Emma by her face. Her right hand grabbing and pulling Emma closer to her "You're an idiot" she said, starring straight right at Emma's own pink lips, just before she could do anything else she saw how those thin pink lips turned into a smile, and she knew Emma wanted this just as bad as she wanted it too, so she closed the gap between them.

Before Emma could realize what was happening Regina had taken her by the face. They were so close at each other that Emma could notice the detailed make up Regina had on. Dark burgundy eye liner mix with black one. 'God she's beautiful' she thought to herself, without warning she felt how a pair of red warm lips were press against her own. Those lips felt like heavens gates. So unique, so lovely, so warm, so welcoming, it was something new for both of them. Emma could feel her body trembling under Regina's touch, as Regina's hand moved from her face to her waist line. Both pressed at each other lips with desperate need, it was like if someone would steal this moment; so the keep pressing and they pressed hard. The kiss was chasted, but passionate. Emma parted away seconds later, "I'm your idiot" she said just before taking Regina's lips on her own again, this time the kiss was far from chasted, this time the kiss was desperate. Desperate to find release, to be responded with the same amount of desire and passion as the one she offered herself. And it was. She was met with wanting lips and wanting hands. This time their kiss was eager with desire. Hands traveling around their bodies, discovering their new favorite places. Hands going from necks, to shoulders, to arms, to breasts, to backs and back again at necks. They melted into one another, they both were so whiling to give and not receive. Regina had being pushing Emma forward with her own body and without realization now Emma was against a tree. She was trap under Regina's body but she could care less. This time it was Regina who broke the kiss.

"Should we finish this somewhere else?" She asked as she gasped for air. Emma nodded. There was no need for more. No more approval than that. Regina puff both of them into a room. As Emma examined the room she realized Regina had transported them into her room. Regina's room. It was the first time Emma had ever being in here. Just then Emma noticed she was alone, where was Regina? Had she fooled her?

Regina in the other hand was stuck inside her closet. 'Common Regina you got this' she said to herself while she pasted side to side inside her closet, 'It's just Emma. Who loves you, but it's just her, a simple savior, your destruction, it's just sex. No. She loves me. This time it's different.' she walked towards the closet door. Stared at the knob and finally opened. Emma had made herself at home and she was now sitting on the left side of the bed, she had a surprise look on her face when Regina had come out of the room. "Do you like?" Regina asked with a deductive voice. Emma was astonished by the woman in front of her, she was out of her evil queen outfit and now she wore a black lace short babydoll that left nothing out for the imagination, clearly she wasn't wearing any underwear under that. Emma got up as quick as she could and made her way to find Regina in a middle ground "No one told me I needed one of this" Emma said grabbing one of the straps of Regina's babydoll, "You won't be needing one once I'm done with you Sheriff" Regina said. Nop. She wasn't ready for this. It was all her dreams finally coming true. 'Tonight you're not getting away' Regina said in her head. If she most admits she was pleased with herself. She didn't wait any longer and she took Emma's lips on her own. Bitting the bottom lip of Emma's. A small whine came out of Emma followed by her biting into Regina's lip and pulling back "Don't play dirty Regina" Emma said kissing her again "I know how to play this game too", the kiss just grew and grew, now tongues demanded access, Regina's tongue flick gently at Emma's bottom lip. Appreciating how soft and swollen it felt under her touch just before sliding it across it full length, when Regina felt the invasion on her mouth she welcomed with her own, Emma drew circles around Regina's mouth. They couldn't denied the sudden warm both of their bodies felt. The tension of the room was growing by the second.

Regina placed both of her hands over Emma's shoulders, never leaving Emma's lips and slowly walking her towards the bed. Emma's knees felt the bed behind her and with no time to analyze what was happening Regina pushed her to the bed, now with Emma laying down right in front of her. Regina knew this is what she wanted, despite who she was. This was her time. This was her opportunity to make Emma regret what she had said earlier. She would not give her the chance to win. Not tonight anyways. So without waiting any longer Regina made her way down to Emma, her seductive smirk on blast. Slowly she let her hands explore the blondes torso, making it way up, Emma couldn't move. She was frozen, hypnotize by the beauty and the desire she could see reflected in Regina, but the evil in her was still present. It didn't matter. Emma loved every part of Regina, good or evil, Regina was the woman she loved. The intensity of Regina's touch above her skin was causing struggles, every single inch where Regina's caress have being present now burned with desire, she needed more. Regina enjoyed to see how she affected Emma. Her hands were now on top of the blonde's breast, caressing and appreciating. She was now straddling Emma. Clothes were just obstructing her view with the flick of a finger she had Emma completely naked under her. She stood up and admire the view. "Aren't you delicious Miss Swan?" Regina asked, it wasn't a question, it was statement and before Emma could answer Regina was back at her lips, this time the kiss was rough, biting and pulling. Emma's own hands were exploring the svelte figure of Regina's, so soft. It was everything she had imagined and more. This time it was real and not just a dream. Regina Mills was riding her leg while kissing her. Emma could feel Regina's center palpitating with need. Emma let her hands fall slowly to Regina's ass, but it was quickly stop with a smack on her hands. Her face turned red and into a frown. "Do not move your hands unless I say so. Understood?" Regina said with a daring stare. Emma just knotted her head. Her throbbing center now making an appearance on its own, Emma nails trailed Regina's back down provoking a loud moan to come out of Regina's mouth, she nearly came undone from the sensation Emma had created. Regina finally released Emma's lips with a loud pop, to her surprise she met green sparkly eyes and a big smile, "I want you Regina, I being wanting you for long now" Emma said now lovingly running her hand up and down Regina's back, "Do you now?" Regina said allowing herself to smile, "Yes" Emma said now reaching for Regina's lips. She turned them around, now it was her on top of Regina. One of her knees between Regina's leg, slowly and cautiously getting closer and closer to Regina's center, when it reach it destiny, she robbed and pressed over and over again. Regina's body building up a unbearable tension.

Emma was pleased with herself. It was her that was making Regina feel this way. Emma slowing drawn her hands down over Regina's length, meeting the now over half way roll over babydoll, she rolled up and pulled over Regina's head, 'God she's beautiful' she said as she observed the now naked Regina under her, she leaned down and drew a path of wet kisses from Regina's neck to her belly button, Regina didn't oppose instead she dig her fingers in Emma's hair and played with the golden hair. Allow a few moans to come out now and then. Emma couldn't resist any longer. So she took her mouth to Regina's left breast. It was hard and ready for her. She kissed sweetly around the nipple, until she got to it, she kissed and sucked and finally she bite, Regina called her name "Emma" she said, but it wasn't with the raspy voice she had being using; it was sweet and tender. She bite the other one, giving as much attention as the left one had received. Another moan scape from Regina's mouth 'What is she doing to me?' Regina asked herself, she was no longer in control over her emotions, she didn't even feel the evil queen inside her.

Regina breathed deeply through her nose, trying to hold in another moan that made its presence in her throat. She left Emma's hand moving down, she felt the caress outside her leg, it gave her goosebumps. She needed it. Her core was calling for attention, not just from Emma's knee but from her hand. She finally felt Emma's fingers playing with her lips. They were warm and soft, Emma look up at Regina, waiting for approval, Regina nodded once and she felt as Emma's thumb making circles in her clitoris, "You're so wet" Emma said kissing Regina on her neck, "Why are you so surprise?" Regina managed to say, "I'm coming in" Emma let Regina know before inserting two finger in the wet folds, she let a few minutes pass so Regina's walls could adjust to her. Regina arched her back as she felt Emma's invasion, Emma was being so sweet and gentle with her. So caring. She got lost in this moment. Slowly at first Emma started the rhythm in and out, in and out. Over and over again, she could feel how Regina's body reacted to this, how it responded to her touch and care, it wasn't long before Regina's walls started to collapse, she was close, so close. Emma wanted to see Regina's face when she finally funded release. "I love you" Emma said looking at Regina dragging her finger in and out once again, once the words had left her mouth Regina came undone under her, a smile. A glow. A tear. And a shaking body, Emma gave Regina a few minutes to ride out her orgasm, "I love you" she said once again.

Regina was so close to edge, so so close to her sweet and needed release, Emma had taken her over the edge in seconds, she still couldn't believe it was happening. Suddenly Emma had raising up to face her and had said the tree words she had denied earlier that day. The words she tried to run away from and now they were back, when she hear the "I love you" she came undone. What a perfect way to reach her orgasm that with those 3 little words that meant her whole world. She couldn't say anything, she was too shakes up from her own climax to make sense, instead Emma keep admiring her, helping her to ride the last wave of her orgasm before removing her finger from her inside. Just before she claimed off her she said it again. For Regina it was an insurance that she meant it. She couldn't help but cry. "I love you too" she said, laying her head on top of Emma's chest.

Regina knew Emma was patiently waiting for her own release, she could feel Emma's core throbbing with need and desperation. Regina's smirk made it notice once again, she sat up as fast as she could and with the flick of a finger they were both to back to dress once again. "What the fuck Regina?" Emma screamed looking up and down at her dressed body. She was furious, had Regina being planning this all alone? "Now, now dear, did you really think I would return the favor?" Regina said fixing her hair in front of her vanity set letting her evil laugh come out. "I don't have the title of evil for nothing, please do lock the door on your way out" Regina say turning to face Emma and winking at her. Regina exited the room before Emma could answer.

The Sheriff was far from furious, she couldn't even begging to explain how she felt. Emma couldn't believe what had just happen. She and Regina Mills had just had sex, well Regina basically, and they said the 'I love you', yet she didn't get what she needed the most in this very second. Instead she was left alone with her throbbing body. In need of a relief from the pressure her walls were full with. 'Regina you evil bitch. I promise I will get you back!' She said to herself. She took a few more moments to gather herself up. She got up from the bed and remembered "Shit!" She said out loud she had forgotten about Ingrid. She left the Mills residency and went to look for Elsa. Her needs would have to be attended later on.


End file.
